goblincommanderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogriss
Ogriss is the land in which the plot unfolds. It is home to the five Goblin Clans. Geograpgy The Caves Home of the Stonekrushers, the Mines of Ogriss are located at the base of the Ashe Mountains. Within it are spacious caverns where Rock Critters and Bladeworms roam. The Forests Domain of the Hellfire, the forests are abundant with timber and other materials allowing the goblins native to it to create and make use of Gunpowder. Often, it is littered with ruins, suggesting that before the Goblins, another race of people used to make their home among the trees. Sheep are common creatures. The Mountains/Tundra The Tundra and Mountains are home to the Stormbringer clan, a land covered completely in snow. The terrain is uneven and rife with ragged protrusions. No life but the goblins lives here. The Swamps The swamps belong to the Plaguespitter, a virile land alive with mucky water, grasses, and all manner of toxic flower. Slimes can be found here and the Plaguespitter shrines are often seen harboring large, slug-like creatures, likely for slaughter. Other Locations As seen on the map, other locations in Ogriss never visited ingame are: *The Mountains of Ashe *The Forests of Ell *The Plains *The Boer Marshes *The Isle of Horde *The Sea of Tyen History The History of Ogriss is largely unexplored, this unknown. All that is made apparent is that before the time of Goblins, great, powerful beings created the Moongates before going on their own way. Some time later, Fraziel came upon or was born in Ogriss, likely the former as he appears to be the only human. Using his magic, he created the Goblin Commanders under the magic of each Moons and tasked each with a duty that would ultimately mak heis dream of creating the Great Machine a reality. Fraziel never really tells his creations what the machine will do, but somehow his youngest creation, Naxus, finds out. Shortly after learning of his master's plot, Naxus turns traitor and sabotages the machine. The Mines, where it is kept and Fraziel works, are destroyed in the process, killing the sorcerer and forcing the Stonekrusher clan into Hellfire territory. The misunderstanding and violence between Grommel and Grax becomes one of a series, as Grommel tries to find who killed his master while fending off the aggressions of his brothers who all think he did it. Eventually, he either subjugates opposing clans or they willingly give him their forces, and they return to the Mines to face Nighthorde and Naxus. Naxus plans to use the moongates and distribute special soul stealing bombs to take every soul in Ogriss for himself. Grommel, however, manages to disarm them and send one through a moongate after Naxus when the Nighthorde goblin tries to escape. It is unclear if Naxus was killed, but presumed that he was. With the other Commanders dead, all the clans rally behind Grommel and the Goblins search for new purpose in their lives. Species The following species are native or inducted. *Goblins *Bladeworm *Rock Critters *Warpigs *Slime *Stone Ogre *Human *Sheep *Crows/Avians Category:Locations